1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of accelerating a phone for triggering the phone to answer an incoming phone call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones and cordless phones can each be carried around freely for making and receiving phone calls. Typically, when a phone call is received, a user presses a button on the phone, such as a “Talk” button, to answer the incoming phone call. Unfortunately, the buttons on the phone are not always easy to find, and delay in pressing the correct button can lead to users missing calls by not answering the calls in time.